Princess Chronicles
by The Bloody Huntress
Summary: This is the life of the Konohagakure princess Sakura Haruno. Living in a corrupted life with scandalous parents, as she plots her escape, she is betrothed to Prince Sasuke of Otogakure. As she tries to escape, she encounters dangers everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess chronicles **

**Introduction to the Princess' life**

**A fanfiction **

**Neji: This is a disclaimer to tell you that the author wrote this story but Masashi Kishimoto created this manga. **

**TenTen: And this is for the author's younger sister Kisa, who sends her condolences for her death. **

**Ino: This is true to be exact, please no flames, this is a true story not medieval but modern. And the blood bath is just an exaggeration.**

**Temari: Yeah, yeah this story is copyrighted so no copying. **

**All: We hope you will enjoy this. **

She sat alone on the plush magenta seats belonging to her couch. She twirled her pink curly locks of hair every minute. Twirl, twist, and pull then release. This was her pattern to make her curly hair, outside; there were loud sounds of trumpets and drums. There were also sounds of people cheering; to her it was annoying and noisy. It was the celebration of the King's birthday. The hall she was in was decorated with banners and pink balloons, it did not blend well with the country's coat of arms that was bright orange and mellow yellow. The young woman detested this palace from the day she was born; she hated this life of hers. Most of the girls in her country would squeal and kill to be born in a Royal Bloodline; but to the Princess it was utter hell.

Her normal routine of course, like a normal princess, was to act lady-like smile in front of the people and wave. But inside those castle walls was something more strange and gruesome.

In the mornings, the princess would wake up by the sounds of clothes ripping and hollers. This was done by the castle maids mostly the princess' head maids. Then there was breakfast, she would sit alone in the dinning hall as her mother bathed in blood and her father went off for hunting. Her mother is very strange indeed, thinking that young blood would make her skin look fresh and smooth, she ordered shinobi to slaughter the young boys and girls and bathed in their blood. Her father was and will always be a playboy, at the age of 60; he would visit different pubs and canoodle with different hostesses. Despicable alright, but her mother did not pay any heed to this as long as the hostesses' heads were chopped off and their blood was poured into the golden tub the Queen was ecstatic.

Now off point, her meal is forever strict. She had to be on a diet not because she was fat but her mother had planned all of this. The princess would eat plain white milk bread in the morning and chug down a glass of cranberry juice. After that came bananas with grape juice sprinkled on it. But those days were long gone now it was only a luxury to have that meal now, it consisted of:

Two apples served with tossed salad smeared with vegetable oil.

A glass of squashed wolfberries

A bowl of carrots mixed with broccoli and thin slices of salmon. All smothered in fragrant olive oil.

To the queen this would help make the princess a perfect bride for a prince and a perfect candidate for her blood bath.

Off point again as well, to the story then. The princess looked out of the window as people started dirty dancing, drinking beer and wine. She spotted her father doing intimate things with an unknown lady. She also spotted her mother drinking a liquid that was blood red and it wasn't red wine.

Everything about this country was wrong just wrong; there were prostitutes everywhere, burglars and robberies as well. The council was corrupted and there were many scandals reported in the media. She stood up and faced the mirror, fluffing her pink luscious hair she stared at herself in the mirror.

She touched her creamy pale white as she admired herself. She felt tears spring in her eyes as she looked at herself.

Her name was Sakura Haruno and this is her life.

**Itachi: We hoped you liked this first chapter; the author apologizes if she was out of plot but will regain her composure. **

**Hidan: Read and review please. **

**Author: The first three people who review, the dedications will go out to you. Merci and have a nice day. **


	2. As they plot their escape

**Author: Dedications as promised, for Kare Love 4ever, sasusakufan2357 and Eloria-x. **

**Eloria-x: Actually it was supposed to be a prologue. But I hope to extend it to make it longer. **

**Sasuke isn't going to be in here yet; this is where heh find out. This chapter is the planning for their escape Ino is good here and this chapter is about their friendship. Please bear for the romance I hate writing fast. **

The day soon crawled and it was night, she walked down the hall and into her room. Her room was painted black and red there was stuffed animals lying around and scattered pens and pencils. Her loyal maid Ino Yamanaka sat on her bed, folding her arms and closing her eyes. To Sakura Ino was more ladylike than her, but to her parents Ino was the scoundrel's daughter. It was true that Ino's father had sold her off to the Royal family and skipped houses leaving the villagers of Konohagakure harassed by the shinobi as he did many evil deeds. But to Sakura Ino was her so-called girlfriend.

The princess walked up to Ino and tapped her shoulders, her eyes fluttered to shine bright ocean blue eyes that lit up the dingy room. She tilted her head and stands off her platinum blonde hair fell over her shoulders.

"Yes Sakura-hime?" She asked politely. Sakura's eyebrows twitched, Ino noticed her and gulped.

"Gomen… Sakura-chan!" Ino apologized. Sakura hated being called princess, she felt that she didn't deserve it. Sakura sighed and patted Ino's head as a sign of her forgiveness. She did not like to talk, she felt that whenever she speaks people sneer at her.

Ino smiled, "Sakura you need a dress for the King's ball." She walked to the walk-in closet and tossed out a creamy white gown with frills and laces. She handed Sakura a mustard yet light yellow shawl that could cover her upper body.

Sakura examined the gown; it was like the Royal Dressmaker described, white like a virgin yet powerful as a tigress. The lower part of the gown had black laces and diamonds embedded on it, it matched her ballroom gloves as well.

Sakura made a mental note to raise the salary of the dressmaker. Smiling to herself, Sakura skipped into the changing room to dress up.

After a few minutes, Sakura stepped out. Ino had to gasp, Sakura's hair was long for your information and it was straight yet it curled slightly at the end. Her tresses reached where her chest was covering her important parts. Her eyes glittered in the light as she fumbled with her fingers.

"Sakura you look breathtaking!" Ino squealed. Sakura blushed and curtsied. Then she gave Ino a mischievous look, she brandished a dark purple gown that was straight and plain it had a black sash around the waist.

"You want me to try it? But Sakura the King-" Ino was cut off by Sakura's finger, the look in her eyes meant that she was forcing Ino to try it or else.

Ino sniffed and changed out of her maid uniform and into the dress, as she stepped out Sakura clapped with glee in approval. Ino twirled around inspecting herself and giggled. "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura nodded and linked arms with Ino, as the duo walked down the hall many maids whispered harsh comments about Ino. Ino's eyes started to swell but Sakura lightly slapped her face. Ino looked at Sakura and nodded she could not let this moment pass.

Finally, the two shinobi outside the door opened it for them to reveal ballroom made out of gold, banners of white and gold filled the place no dark colors in sight.

As Sakura and Ino settled down on some chairs, Sakura waved at Ino telling her that she would be getting them some drinks.

Sakura briskly walked towards the table where a bowl of fresh grape juice was contained. Scooping up the juice into two cups, she headed back to Ino.

What she saw was not pretty, her father and mother furious that a scoundrel's daughter was her had ripped off her clothes and left her in her nightdress; her mother had slashed Ino's skin with a small dagger and was licking her blood off it. Both her parents and the guests were laughing their heads off some spat at her. Sakura's mouth curled and she threw the two cups at her parents.

She started walking towards her parents, whom where shocked at what their daughter had done. She held Ino's body tightly around her and glared at her soaked parents. Quietly, she led the sobbing Ino away from the scene.

While walking to her room Ino cried, "Sakura." Sakura held her tightly and whispered soothing words into her ears to comfort her best friend. Soon, they were inside the room, Ino had stopped her crying and Sakura was planning something on a scroll.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Ino asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"I'm planning our escape," Sakura replied softly. Ino raised her eyebrows shocked that the princess had spoken. Peering at the scroll Sakura drew out a detailed plan with the right guards and formula.

"Okay, we escape via the window you carry the medicine and goods while I carry the blankets and ropes we have to knock out some shinobi; run across the courtyard; leap over the small river and we have to pass the kingdom's security checks; after that we strip off our clothes and get into the commoner's uniform," Sakura explained.

"Wait but what if the security asks why we are here cause when we escape they would be alerted," Ino asked.

"That is where you come in we dash towards the checkpoint you stab some shinobi and we take off again to the Village of the Mist I guess," Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Hm… your right Village of the Mist is neutral they won't attack us ne?" Ino asked.

"I hope,"

"No wonder your some kind of freaky genius," Ino commented. Sakura merely laughed.

Both girls agreed that they would escape at dawn, both girls slept fitfully that night. Both girls did not now the upcoming events tomorrow.

**Author: I've tried my best! I tried to make it long… not enough time… mum gave me a thirty- minute time limit on the computer. Huffing puffing. So forgive me if this is too rushed. **

**TenTen: The author wants to ask a question, **

**Hinata Hyuuga: Do you want her to be in the Village of the Mist? Or do you want her to be some lost heiress of the Hyuuga family?**

**Naruto: Read and review please. The nine- tailed demon is not in this story, the author apogizes. **

**Samui: The author also apologizes again for this chapter and will make it up to the audience soon. And she would like to apologize that she would not update till next week next Friday as she has to study for a major exam. **


End file.
